gardensoftimemobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Tapjoy
WHAT THE HECK IS TAPJOY ~By Tory and Kath1~ Tapjoy is an app you can install that encourages you to download and try out different apps. In exchange for that you will be sent gold to your Gardens of Time game. Many ^fools refuse on principle to outright BUY gold from Playdom because there are so many identified bugs that fail to get fixed week after week. Yet....those gold items would look so pretty in their garden.....so they tapjoy themselves up a bunch of gold. Kind of a passive/aggressive way of not buying gold from playdom but getting gold as a work-around. In normal viewing mode in Gardens of Time, you'll notice at the top left it tells you how much silver you have. The button to the right of that is to buy gold. Click on that. In the next window, At the very bottom, are 3 icons, click the right one that says FREE. This will start your tapjoy download. Once Tapjoy is installed, you can start downloading apps. After downloading a new app, you usually have to open the app and start a new game. This will trigger the free gold being sent to your gardens of time game. Leave the new app and verify the gold went into your GoT game then you are free to continue trying out the new app or deleting it. Most of the time the gold does go into your account immediately but sometimes it might take a while. Many of the apps you can download via Tapjoy are free. Once you've registerd with Tapjoy you'll keep getting a message every few days to "Earn 1 Gold"; open Tapjoy and you'll get 1 bold bar just for simply clicking the link and visiting Tapjoy. If you have any problems with Tapjoy, the customer service there is awesome. Saad, from Tapjoy, tells us: : The easiest way for you to get a hold of Tapjoy Support is through the support links which Tapjoy provides in each of their platforms. If you are using the in-app version of the Tapjoy Offerwall, you can reach them through the “Missing Points?” link at the bottom of their list of offers. If you are going through Tapjoy.com, please log in and then go to the “Options” button at the top-left corner of the page, then select “Help”. From there, the “Contact Support” button will allow you to submit your issue. Thanks Toryn7 from the forums has a pretty unique way of passing on tapjoy advice to the fools: Originally Posted by Toryn7 http://forum.playdom.com/showthread.php?p=1324115#post1324115to be confused with Tory Ah, tap joy! Play it safe and join tap joy from the link in game from the "buy gold" page. Give your email and password and then go to the EARN button under GOT. I generally only download the 2 gold or more freebies. My gold has always come instantly. I download, open check it out ...verify my gold and thn delete the app. It has worked like a charm! I prolly have earned 150 tap joy gold for Zero Dollars. If you have a big iTunes account with multiple devices- my phone, hubs phone, iPads etc it is a great idea to turn off the auto app download or your spouse will wake up to 30 apps ranging from slots to e-harmony. That is not a fun conversation. "babe, everything ok......I mean....with us??" Me- "huh? What are you talking about?" "you would tell me if you were unhappy, right?" Me- "you are freaking me out.... What is going on" "ok. I saw that you joined eharmony and match.com last night..... And it....." Me- "oh sweet Jesus! I just dd that to get game gold for my garden game! Did you think I was a gambling addict too cause I downloaded 4 slot machine games? Geeze, paranoid much?" "........hm. Ok. Game gold. Do you need an intervention?" Me- " I don't have time to discuss this right now. My request time is due in 5 minutes and I haven't checked the forums in over an hour and I'm at 10% battery life.... So....." " intervention it is." See?????? Category:Resources Category:Housekeeping